WALL-E and Eve:Body Swapping Story
by MarkBloodDove
Summary: WALL-E and Eve were try more Potent Spark Kiss,They Switch bodies in result also some OC might be in
1. The Swap

Author's Note:89 of you viewer,Why leave PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEWS... Just don't Leave an and Please other chapter this just switch part

* * *

Wall-e in Normal time,Sit down in his truck thinking about thing then he saw Eve Fly by

Wall-e say"E-vah"

Eve say"Spark...Kiss...High..Level" (A/N:due Eve Limted speech but let translate for you can't understand she say spark-kiss on higher level than wall-e normal take)

Wall-e say"EVE" in in patronizing fashion

But their lead one of their head into one ahother

Eve ignite spark-kiss

But Eve and Wall-e Fall down going into shell

Then both woke up but Eve saw herself and Wall-e saw himself

then look other forms

Wall-e spoke"Ev-ah" Notice his voice and Accent was bit diffent

Eve look in disbelief

They switch bodies

* * *

(For More Detail)

Wall-e saw his white arm and body on his mirror that he have and so eve realise both one another bodies and

Eve say"Wall-e"

Wall-e"Ev-ah"

Eve say"Train"

Wall-e ment training how to fly and how to cannon,He use Eve knowledge to Fly and shoot around City Junk Towers

* * *

So this First chapter,So Did you Like it,There More Chapters to read and Please Review if you can


	2. Dawn of New Day

AN:This happen after-movie if you were wondering

* * *

WALL-E want try Eve body,His Fly around Have Blast and Use Plasma cannon destroy some tower just for fun

Eve on other hand was bored she Thought"How does Wall-E have any fun in this body"

But axiom crew make little town out of scrap

But WAll-e has Forget That Only Eve know that change happen

The Captain or Now The Mayor McCrea

McCrea say"Hello Eve It been While"

WAll-e"Eve..No...Me...Wall-e"

Mccrea was confused,WAll-e Thought"Wait,Everyone else think I'm eve and can't simply tell that what happen but Eve can show her memories ,Since i'm her body I could

* * *

Wall-e say "memories..Show"

Mccrea get memory shower Device

Show the Body Swap

Mccrea say"So you trying tell is that you and Eve have Switch bodies,That Strange that spark kiss that do that,Since you in eve body,do you had her Directive"

Wall-e say"Yes...But...Shared...Already...Love"

Mccrea say"One day,We get Translate device,because it very that we going have problems if you can't speak well,Because as the new mayor of New Town"

* * *

End of 2,Comment and Read more that All I have to Say Folks


	3. Speech is Fun

AN:Now here come The Fun Train

Mayor Mccrea to townsfolk also had Mary and John in Group of townsfolk

Mayor Mccrea start to speak"I'm Mayor Mccrea and I am here to address some news,The Robot save Axiom,EVE-1 and WALL-E have Switch bodies

and Because of that,That is some news and Other News is that I have Find Items Of Axiom of Top Secret room that Only AUTO could open,Is open I have Found Translator for Our Heroes"

townsfolk took new good,They Hear Heroes talk now but also Body swapping are odd therm

John say"You Tell WALL-e is in eve body,How could that happen two robot can't swap body just like that"

Town folk went back into their normal duties

* * *

However Wall-e was talk to eve with new tech,That Mayor Mccrea found

Eve say"I get talk for all years,it been two-year I came to Love,I wish i wasn't In your body say this"

Wall-e was Giggle like Mad Man

Wall-e say"Look can I do,Fly around at Speed of Sound,have Blast with Your Blaster,They much fun,Also you never say arm can morph into others thing but i made Paint Brush and Paint one of house of you and me,So Much Fun,Ev-ah why are you so Down"

Eve say"Being Body of Living trash compactor,Is't Fun,I like my body can I have back"

Wall-e say"We could Spark-kiss but we hurt ourselves,It lucky that we didn't got damage,This Device is So Neat,Why make so Secret"

Eve say"I don't know,Why we will Program with Limited speech"

* * *

This End of 3


	4. Add Clothes as-well

Eve was Moaning and whining about her body,

Wall-e Like Eve body for fun but realise that Eve want her body NOW and he miss his body as-well but no-much as eve because she have no fun

Then all of **a** sudden,they hear loud noise

There it was Drop pod of ship,it fill items and wall-e and eve saw item of Clothes,one for eve and other wall-e,"Who make these" they both ask

Eve clothes were Blue-white Robe made of Silk but inside Silksteel those see in Fancy Areas with hood

and other hand Wall-e was Nice Small Jacket that make Plexsteel with Cloths for Box shaped body

But being others,Wall-e wear blueish-white robe and Eve with Other

but Wall-e learn one thing about eve about he don't his body,The sense of touch that he lack

the Cloth feel amazing,the first time in his life has feel touch,this wall-e really happy and as you tell from face screen

He flying around the blue-white robe,Notice that clothes stick to their bodies

then came to back to Drop pod and look at note and it read this

"Wall-e and Eve,I know you have swap body,but if you want these clothes in mean time,I also make clothes stuck to you bodies because of flying,if you want to get off all you must use you hands to remove it Sincerely C-L-O-H the Clothes maker robot also they also Captain and Mayor b. mccrea also have one thing for you"

they look and Find Book called Body swapping and You(Human&Robots) by John Forthright The II(AN:The Son of John Forthright the I that you see in movie)

The Book filled scraps of Theory of Son of Ceo,Eve and Wall-e Suprise to Realise son of Guy who make A-132 was Scientist for him

One of Many Theory were this"If Robot and Other one In Huge Surge may had their energy signature mixed one,Cause they swap bodies,This Happen to any robot run that power which All robot do so this work any robot,To Reverse they Risk one more,But It more likely to reverse to Find some way to Put Energy signature to one another without of Surge"

* * *

As they read,An Thing was happen in town,Mayor Mccrea was try find way to back Fitness under all this flab,Most of Body buited very power because axiom but their laziness make Fat and Gravity make being lazy easy to fat

So Mccrea wonder secret to how Fitness Very fast but he didn't knew how,he Bit More Fit than used to be from 300 to 200 that still long way to truly to be fit


	5. Author's Note Been Very Hammer and Anvil

You Know This Called Page of A/N

* * *

Why you are not Respond,C'mon say something Please because I must have Review to get know what you are thinking

and I can't Wait forever you say something you should have known this,When Put this Please Review thing under my Pages,Because Really need your Thought on my story,You must understand this as Viewer or Reader that people want to know think about their story because no one make story for themself.

Look me I'm talk on and on about something and I know am Been Anvilicious but you must,I Do say,Must understand that i need your inform and others thing like opinion as-well,Because Goodness Know that what make great different from good stories is this people tell writer,What is wrong and what is good in story then nothing at all


	6. Having fun,Learning Run

I made Chapter just to get to Review and you still not Reviewing,Is sort of sick joke to you that you like play people who write stories,I put blood,sweat and Me anything I don't CARE WHAT IT IS ANYMORe,also you also might wonder why grave ability to speak well my friend for your and their convenience.I like mute style but there no going anywhere if they can't speak their problems out to one another

* * *

Mccrea found that lose weight much take some F&N and metabolism and excise,now he healthy as they can be with lb of 130 because still lose bones to

Talk to Town of what he learns...

* * *

Our Robots were done reading the book learning more they're robotic nature then were fly around and kissing and have ball because this one first time have Read the book but not one step closer to get their bodies but taking this as learning experience

* * *

But Alas this chapter end... you may ask how long to this go,As Long I can still think of something but you can help give some ideas you've known


	7. If could open your Third eye(OC WARNING)

Now for someone new,This my character that I add it for more Favorability,Yes it Clearly Self-Insert of me

* * *

C-Q that who am I,I was Robot build stealth and espionage,I was made With equus form but with Holes in random place in hooves and fake hair make out of silk,I nickname myself Chrysalis for my form cause it more like insect than horse and I lead C-D I become any form if I so Chose but Only do that for that,I made by Rouge spies that went Buy and Large,I Follow order and Invade capital town happily name Canterlot...Someone talk that i based on Cartoon show and so was the town but it was old cartoon that nobody watch anymore if any on planet,Me and My Drone wander the wastes...Sure there some Human on Planet most died out... but some live... Called themselves wastelander... other from by B&L rivals called Vault-Tec who own West side of US... Most my Kind Despise by locals and then I found something strange on East of The drone tell that B&L Ship has landed on Earth once I say"There is no way,Look this Mess and most human had mutated to live here so why there be here,Junk and Rad is all what left of this Rock,Are sure my Loyal Subject" I was built to be there Queen,Hint on Q part,The Reason Rouge build us was to get Information from everywhere,They build us to Hive mind like robot but We became more of United mind than Hive since they had died... you been asked how long had you live,It been 750 years I had live.I have Build more Drones since by use metal and other junk into more drone.

I lived and most mine drone in Place that called Underground In desert

I have Few Human allies ,Fewer with hard mutated one that just barely are human

but I think get more allies or enemies


End file.
